This Battle May Be Lost
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: Blood. Death. Pain. War. Broken and scared both inside and out, He has anger and power unmatched by any other. Wounded and dying, He has no other choice. Will he forget his anger and allow this man to lead him to his revenge? Will they both chose to live?
1. Verses 1&2: BloodDie

**This Battle May Be Lost, But My Will To Fight Shall Forever Live!**

.

((tryin something different that Drakengard. i'm a bit obsessed with Marth right Now so i thought i'd make a fanfic about him. minor Drakengard plot similarities. shush. i'm New to

Fire Emblem. never even played the games yet. set up like DG with the verses and stuff. just a new style. so, here we go. a DG FE crossover! and, no, Marth is not going to be a Caim wannabe!))

.

**Verse I: Blood**

Spinning in darkness. Pain. The cries of others around him. Slowly, his eyes opened. Pain from his not yet completely healed scars on his left eye burned. He saw blood. Blood all around him.

_His blood._

_He was dying._

He slowly breathed, as if every breath he took was to be his last. What had he done to make things go so wrong? Laying here, broken and fettered, like a damned dog! They shall pay.

They shall all pay...

_In time._

**Verse II: Die...**

Marth slashed another enemy. This battle had taken a turn for the worst. Blood stained his tunic and cloak, as well as his chest armor and shoulder pads. He knew he was getting tired, but he had to keep fighting, keep the bastards from invading his kingdom! He turned and darted off towards a horsemen. His semi-long blue hair flew in the wind. Wind that carried the sent of death and decay. He raised his blade, building the power up inside. He released the powerful attack, and in the same movement, sliced into a man behind him that had tried to gut him.

Marth pushed his hair out of his eyes. It was then that he saw the fire on top of his castle.

But he had no time to take it in for the pain from his left side was greater.

He swung around, slicing the man who dared to injure him nearly in half. Marth staggered for a few seconds, the toll of being fatally wounded sinking in.

_He was going to die._


	2. Verses 3&4: TimePahct

**Verse III: Time**

.

Regular talk

_Beast talk_

**Telepathic speech**

.

He tried to move. But his nerves would not let his brains message through to his body. If only he could kill them. Kill them all! His eyes shone red at the thought. His scars stung, sending a spasm of pain through out him. He closed his eyes, wishing he could see the skis once more.

.

Marth inserted the rusty, old key into the rusty old lock and opened the damned rusty old gate. He walked inside, the pain in his side growing ever greater with each step. His vision blurred for a slight moment, and he had to grab and lean onto the wall to keep from passing out from blood loss. He walked forward, not caring to keep his sword raised or even to show his obsessive pride.

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

Sure, he had heard of them, but he never saw one!

Never had he heard about black and gold ones either.

In complete awe, he slowly walked forward. The thing seemed to be dead, its eyes closed, and its great bulk not moving. Still, instinct told him to be cautious anyway. Raising his blade to guard, he moved forward, up to the long snout. With as much force as he could muster, he kicked it in the nose.

Did fate hate him that much?

.

He felt a presence in the area around him. He smelled the foul stench too. They were sending someone to finish him off. Well, they were going to have a very bad day if they got too close.

He wasn't going to go down by the blade of an idiotic human!

He waited, holding his breath, hoping to trick them into getting closer to see if he was already gone. Just a bit more...

...

...

...!!

A blunt force into his nose made him roar in anger despite his pain. He launched out missing his prey by the width of a hair. He bellowed, shaking the floor and the walls. He was hungry, dammit! And he was going to enjoy his final meal!

He swung his head and confronted the man, roaring in anger.

But the man was in no better condition than his own.

And he was...different.

.

The beast launched out, missing Marth, but only just. He regained his footing, and kept his guard up.

Not that it would do much against a fairly young Dragon still in it's most powerful stage of life.

The dragon roared, creating a mini earthquake. Marth stood his ground. He was no coward, even if he was wounded and dying.

Then, the dragon calmed.

It's eyes no longer shone red, but a deep green. It was then that Marth saw the damage this dragon had undergone.

It's long snout was covered in scars, whence three were on his left eye. It's frill on both the top of its head and from its lower jaw bone was ripped and torn, but still remarkably intact. The dragons wings were not so lucky. The membrane had been completely shredded , the long fingers snapped in any which way. The scales were dented and scratched, and some were just pain missing. The tail had been broken, and the arms and legs chained down. Just like the rest of it. The entire bulk of the dragon was covered in thick chains. How this dragon was still living was a completely mystery.

.

Verse IV: Pahct

((Note on the dragons words: they are messed up like hell. But please try to read them, it might be easier than you think.))

_"Hlowhly humanhh, yhouh darheh to hwkae a dhying hlord of the skhy? Thell meh; hwho are yhouh?" _the dragon spoke, not in perfect human tongue, but in human tongue nonetheless.

"I am the prince Marth, defending my kingdom from invasion. Mind telling me what you are doing in my castle courtyard?" Marth said, lowering his blade.

_"Hihhhh... Soh..yhouh are tursstwhorthyh. For nowh."_ it paused then added _"Yhouh seem to beh whonded, Marthh. Hard to defenhd whhen wheakened and bleeding."_

"Hard to fly and burn chained to the ground as well."

The dragon hissed, mini flames licking at it's jaws.

_"Insholent fhool! I shall hafve yhouhr hhearht for dinnehr!"_ it roared, attempting to launch out again.

"Your only weakening yourself, and increasing the rate of your death as well." Marth spat from his place safely away from the dragons teeth.

_"Bhut I canh lifhve, if yhouh consenht."_ the dragon growled.

"With the way you are? Not even a dragon could survive your situation." Marth said, sheathing his blade.

_"Therhe his a hwayh. A hwayh for both ofh uss to lifhve."_ the dragon mused, practically smirking.

Marth tightened his grip. The dragon knew something he did not. And he didn't like it that way.

"Explain!" Marth sneered, drawing his blade and pointing it at the dragon.

_"Ehfver hearhd ofh a pahct?"_ the dragon mused.

"Pact? No. what is it?" Marth, now a fish going for the worm, was interested.

_"A pahct his the jhoing ofh two sohuls. Both mahn and creathuer ghain pohwer unimaghinable. But..."_

"But?"

_"But therhe hlives hwolud forhevher be chonjoined. If hhone hwere to dhie, the othere hwould share the sahme fateh."_ the dragon finished, eyes narrowing. Here fishy, fishy! Just a few more steps!

"Why do you speak of this Pact like you want to enter one?" Marth asked.

Open your mouth, fishy! Bite the worm!

_"Because I dho."_

come on...!

"With whom?!"

Almost!

_"With you."_

Got ya!

Marth stood there, motionless and dumbfounded. Did the dragon just say what he think it said?!

_"Nohw, Hlowhly humanhh, A pahct. A pahct or death!"_


End file.
